A Rankine cycle (RC), such as an organic Rankine Cycle (ORC) can capture a portion of heat energy that normally would be wasted (“waste heat”) and convert a portion of that captured heat energy into energy that can perform useful work. Systems utilizing an RC are sometimes called waste heat recovery (WHR) systems. For example, heat from an internal combustion engine system such as exhaust gas heat energy and other engine heat sources (e.g., engine oil, exhaust gas, charge gas, water jackets) can be captured and converted to useful energy (e.g., electrical or mechanical energy). In this way, a portion of the waste heat energy can be recovered to increase the efficiency of a system including one or more waste heat sources.